


Sunday Little League

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: 1013 challenge, Challenge Response, Community: txf-prompt-box, F/M, Fox Mulder Angst, Light Angst, POV Mulder, Post-Episode: s04e02 Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Mulder watches a little league game with Scully.





	Sunday Little League

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to partake in this year's 1013 challenge @txf-prompt-box: to have it be Mulder's birthday, and be exactly 1013 words (I'm assuming not including the title).

It was strange to hear from Scully telling him to meet up at Simpson Field on a late Sunday morning, but her voice made it sound urgent, and Mulder quickly got ready and was on his way. The field was only a couple blocks away from his apartment complex as he stepped out onto the sidewalk in his worn-out running shoes and headed north. The whole DC area was experiencing an Indian-like summer where the temperature was already at a nice 77-degree weather, the high an anticipated 85 degrees. As Mulder approached the field, he could see a little league game already in progress and a small crowd by the bleachers. He found Scully standing by the fence between home and first base. It always surprises him to see how young she looked in casual clothing sporting a gray top and jeans with a crossbody purse, her hair in a messy pony tail wearing minimal make-up.

“Hey, Scully!” Mulder greeted when he approached her, “I thought you’d be spending time at your mom’s place, your standard Sunday get-together?”

“I cancelled with her last night. I just need to decompress and process what we experienced in Home,” Scully answered slightly shaking her head in disbelief, “I’m still disturbed by the case.” She looked back out to the diamond again, as the kids started the 5th inning, "I just wanted to be reminded of the simpler times again, like you mentioned."

Mulder simply nodded. The Peacock family's years' worth of inbreeding coupled by the gruesome deaths of the town sheriff, the sheriff’s wife, and the deputy spread like wild flower in that small town. Its good Americana ignorant innocence gone in a blink of an eye. They returned home early yesterday, not speaking much of the case, agreeing to discuss and finish the report on Monday to submit to Skinner. Scully led the way up to a couple of empty seats on the stands sitting a little ways away from the crowd who gave occasional cheers and encouragement to the young players. The two sat down at the same time, their knees grazing each other as they watched the little league game for a few minutes. He stole a glance or two at Scully every so often as she took in the scene.

“This is why we do what we do, Mulder. To keep the monsters and darkness away for all this,” she gestured with her hand as she said “all this”, “We let people live their lives. And they do, despite all the darkness and monsters that are within us, are among us every day."

"But what about the aliens, Scully? Little gray beings from Reticula?" Mulder quipped. She rolled her eyes but there was amused expression in them as well.

"Let’s just root for the kids in the gray uniforms for now, Mulder."

"But both teams are wearing gray."

"My point exactly."

The little league game started to get good at the bottom of the 6th inning, Purdy leading Woodbridge at 3-2, but Woodridge had the chance to tie, and quite possibly lead, with players on 1st and 2nd base with 1 out. Mulder intently watched, rooting for the underdog Woodridge in this game; they had been trailing ever since he met up with Scully. Mulder joined in with the crowd when a Woodbridge batter connected with a wicked ground ball, but the Purdy shortstop made a fantastic catch and quickly flicked the ball to the 2nd baseman who then threw to 1st base, ending the inning with a double-play.

"Oh, holy shit! Did you see that?! That Purdy #35 kid's gonna go places with those skills!" He caught Scully starting at him smiling, "What?” he asked with a lopsided grin.

“Nothing. It’s just— it’s nice to see you acting like a normal guy on a beautiful Sunday. Oh! And ‘Happy Birthday’ by the way,” Scully answered grinning. Mulder inwardly grimaced. He had completely forgotten about today being his birthday after the case. One would think he wouldn’t have, given the fact that he and Scully spoke on the topic of settling down and babies just the other day. Her comment forced him to view her as a fertile female, one who wanted to be a mother someday. A beautiful, prepossessing woman who had no idea that she turned heads both male and female wherever she went in her FBI power suits. If he had to be honest with himself, there were times when he did want to see her not as his partner. _Uber-Scullies_. He’d laced that comment for Scully to view him as a man with a healthy, sexual appetite. It was only fair. Tit for tat. _Damn her! Look my way, Scully_ , he'd thought.

“Damn! I was hoping you didn’t remember,” he groaned looking up at the sky feigning displeasure. Though Mulder would rather not acknowledge his own birthday, he felt grateful that someone in his life did.

“ _And_... I completely forgot about the ice cream I bought at the concession stand…” Scully replied as she pulled the melting ice cream sandwiches from her purse, “Quick! Eat! We can still salvage them!” She tossed him one which he devoured in a couple minutes, the chocolate and vanilla coating his mouth. He watched as Scully was being dainty, opening hers methodically yet still getting the melted ice cream over the webbing between her right thumb and index finger. Before she could react, Mulder grabbed her hand and licked off the offending cream slightly sucking on the webbing, just to taste a small bit of her.

“Mulder! What the hell?!” she gasped slightly breathless, in shock. But he got the reaction he wanted. Her face was slightly flushed, half-hooded blue eyes darkened from widened pupils, lips slightly parted. It was a rare gift to see Scully, who would argue that his action elicited normal physiological responses between two healthy, opposite gender individuals, as being Dana. She was simply aroused. _Gotcha_.

Mulder gave her a knowing smirk and turned back to the game, “Waste not, want not, Scully. Thanks for the birthday gift.”


End file.
